Bloom and Sky
by x-o-x-o-Jayy
Summary: Just 3 months ago they broke up! Sky found another love but not Bloom. After a few unexpected events happening, Sky finds himself attracted to Bloom again! Will they be together again?
1. The Beginning

**♦****♥****W**inx**C**lub **♥♦**

**Warning****: This story is rated-M so that means that this story might contain things not good for younger kids!**

**In this story there is a new character named Lula.**

_**Chapter 1:**_**The Beginning**

_**3 months ago**_

"_Who was that guy!" Sky yelled._

"_He's just a friend of mine from Earth!" Bloom yelled back._

"_Well what 'friend' kisses their friend who already has a boyfriend?" asked Sky furiously._

"_I know what you mean! He said he loved me ever since we met and tried to get me to be with him so he kissed me but I pushed him away and apologized because I already have you!" Bloom replied._

"_Yeah! You pushed him away right after 15 minutes!" Sky hollered even louder than before!_

"_I only pushed him away after 15 minutes because I couldn't budge him off me! Now stop being so jealous and calm down, Sky!" Bloom said trying to calm him down._

"_FINE! I'll calm down also we are __**OVER**__!" Sky yelled so loud that a tree rumbled and he stormed off!_

_Bloom just fainted right there and wasn't found until the next day._

_**Now**_

Sky got a new girlfriend named Layla and she's just new in Alfea. Bloom didn't want to have a new boyfriend just after what happened with her and Sky.

"Hey, Bloom come on the guys are waiting for us downstairs to go to the Club already!" said Stella.

Bloom was now often looking out a window thinking about Sky over and over and over and over again since the break-up.

"Huh? Oh okay. I'll be down," replied Bloom with a sigh.

They all went down and saw Sky and Layla flirting with one another which made Bloom sad, jealous, and envious.

"Come on people let's go!" Musa said to everyone very excited on going to the new Dance Club.

All the girls sat behind their boyfriends but Layla had her own and the new girl Lula (Loo•lah) was sitting behind her so Bloom had to sit behind Sky.

"Come on so we could leave!" yelled Sky hurtfully.

Bloom then hurried over to Sky and he didn't even hand her the helmet she had to take the helmet instead. The others left already leaving Sky and Bloom 5 minutes behind because Bloom suddenly dropped the helmet and it rolled away and Sky didn't even help look for it! Finally Bloom found the helmet and put it on her head.

"Great! Just great! Now we're 5 minutes late! Would you just hurry up so we could leave and I could hang with my new girlfriend! No wonder I broke up with you!" Sky yelled even more hurtful.

Bloom didn't say anything but just sat behind Sky and they drove off. But somehow Sky felt something when Bloom wrapped her arms around him. He felt like a sudden urge to hug and kiss her! But Sky ignored it as hard as he could but he couldn't and suddenly remembered all the times he's been with her and even he remembered the times they were in bed together!

They finally arrived.

Bloom slowly got off with Sky and saw everyone outside.

"What's wrong?" Sky asked.

"We can't go in! It had a major black out! So it was closed down!" Brandon replied.

"Isn't there another Club nearby?" Bloom actually asked with a smile!

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Bloom asked curiously.

"Honey, you haven't spoken for like 3 straight weeks!" Flora replied.

Sky was then thinking "_WHAT! Bloom hasn't spoken for that many days! How come! Is she okay! WAIT! What am I thinking? I have Layla! But still…"_

"Bloom is right! There is just a nearby Club it's just a few miles away!" Musa said "Come on!"

So the girls rode behind their boyfriends again and Bloom rode behind Sky again but this time Sky gave Bloom his jacket because it was getting chilly also that made Layla jealous! So Layla stayed behind Sky and Bloom to see anything else happening!

When they arrived at the nearby Club Layla caught Sky not even waiting for her and she also caught Sky walking with Bloom with his arm around Bloom's waist!

Layla couldn't stand it anymore so she just cutted in between Sky''s arm and Bloom's waist!

"Hey babe! Who's this?" Layla asked in a very jealousy tone.

"Oh this is well…uh..my ex," Sky replied.

Everyone went inside and danced and danced and danced all night until they all got drunk! They were all very lucky getting back from the club and arriving at Red Fountain very drunk. Even the girls got drunk! Also when they all arrived at Red Fountain each couple went to the boyfriend's dorm to get _**BUSY**_ Sky and Bloom were the only two alone in Sky's dorm and Bloom wasn't that very much drunk but Sky was! Layla had to go back to Alfea to drop off Lula and she slept there at Alfea because she never knew that the others were getting _**BUSY**_

_**Sky's Dorm**_

Bloom was just sitting on Sky's bed while Sky was lying down on his back on his bed but he was not asleep! Suddenly Sky sat up and grabbed Bloom's arm. Then he kissed Bloom on the lips romantically and passionately! Bloom couldn't breath.

"Sky……what……are…….you…..do…ing?" Bloom asked kind of scared.

Sky then went on top of her and started kissing her neck and then started undressing her dress then her bra then her underwear! Bloom felt like she couldn't move because Sky was now grabbing hold of her arms but she felt kind of comfortable about what was happening! Her eyes were closed the whole time but when she now opened her eyes she saw Sky shirtless and humping her.

About an hour later they got tired and stopped then they slept hugging each other!

The next day all their friends caught them in bed together even Layla but everyone was happy except for Layla because they all thought that both of them made up!

"AWWW! You guys made up!" everyone except Layla said excited.

"Well…" Bloom said but got cut off by Sky.

"Yes we did made up!" Sky replied while holding Bloom's hand.

**How do you think Layla feels? Did Sky and Bloom really made up? Just stay tuned and comment! Also don't worry I will be trying to get a chapter done in at least a day!**


	2. Unexpected Surprise

Here's the next chapter:

**Here's the next chapter:**

_**Chapter 2:**___**Unexpected Surprise**

"_Yes we made up!" Sky replied while holding Bloom's hand._

Everyone looked at them two shocked but before they all could say "Congratulations" they cut off by Sky.

"Just kidding‼ We all got drunk and we all accidentally had sex with our girlfriends but to you guys it was okay but to me it wasn't It was a mistake I am only in love with Layla now and I just had sex with my ex is wrong so to make it up to you Layla…" Sky said and put on his pants and underwear then knelt down on one knee in front of Layla and said, "Princess Layla of Tides will you marry me?"

"Oh, Sky!! YES‼ " Layla answered so excited she almost fainted.

Everyone both wanted to congratulate the soon to be couple but also felt sorry for Bloom. Suddenly they heard a door shut so loud it made the whole room rumble and heard Bloom crying and suddenly as she was running her crying was fading.

All the guys grabbed Sky away from Layla and Riven punched him on the cheek outside the dorm and they all just left out there. The girls all dragged Layla away also but they took her to her dorm and they all blasted Layla with their Enchantix powers. (Layla doesn't have her Enchantix yet in this story)

**Sky's P.O.V.**

(If the words in italic then they are Sky's thoughts)

_How come the guys just let Riven punch and left me on the ground? Even Brandon as my squire he didn't help me up! Did I happen to make a mistake? And why did Bloom cry and ran outside? Could it be that she still loves me?_

I was still sitting on the ground thinking if I was still in love with Bloom because what happened last night was kind of amazing to me but does that mean anything? So I decided I needed to comfort Bloom so I drove to Alfea and knocked on Bloom's door. No one answered. I kept knocking and knocking. Suddenly I swathe door was unlocked so I just opened it and went in.

"Your door was open so I just went in okay Bloom?" I asked but no one answered. I could only hear crying but I couldn't see Bloom. I left the door open all the way and I looked everywhere. Still nothing. Finally I gave up and when I went back to the door there she was. Bloom was just crying beside the door all the time. So I went up to her and carried her to the bed and tried to comfort her. She suddenly stopped crying when I just laid my arm around her to hug her. I looked back at her face and she had really red eyes but still she was gorgeous! _WAIT!! What am I thinking?! I am marrying Layla and that's who I only loved the most now. But still 1 kiss wouldn't hurt right?!_

I was hesitating so long I couldn't take it anymore so I just went Eenee meenee minee moe. I finally decided that I should just kiss her just to you know make her feel better! So I cupped her cheeks, leaned forward, and kissed her! She didn't kiss back though! So I felt embarrassed. I apologized to her. _What was that? I actually felt something when I kissed her!_

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Hope you and Layla live happily!" Bloom said.

"Y-yeah! Thanks!" Sky replied, "I have to umm…..leave. BYE!"

Sky ran out blushing a bit thinking about the kiss then he left.

**The Next day**

Everyone was going to a club in afternoon and everyone went.

**Club**

The gang was dancing with there loving partners except for Bloom. She didn't have a boyfriend anymore. Suddenly when they were leaving Bloom went out first and then 2 mysterious guys went up to her. The 2 guys looked familiar to Bloom. 1 of the guys pinned Bloom down in a dark aisle while the other guy torn off her clothes completely!! No one could see or hear them because they covered Bloom's mouth. Bloom already knew she was going to get raped so she had no choice so she shot 2 fireballs at each of the guys and took off what was covering her mouth and yelled Sky's name.

**The Others**

Everyone was worrying about where Bloom was. Sky was very far away from them thinking about Bloom like he loves her again. Suddenly Sky heard his name called so he turned around to see the road and saw Bloom being positioned to be raped by 2 guys in a 3-way position! Sky then ran as fast as he could and reached them before the guys raped Bloom. Sky bumped the 2 guys' heads together and Bloom then in a hurry ran inside Sky's jacket at the side.

"Oh, Sky! Thank god you are here!" Bloom thanked Sky.

The 2 guys looked up and saw Sky.

"Dude, its Prince Sky of Eracklyon!" said one of the guys, "We should run, man!"

"I don't care if he's the Prince or not he's still going to get beaten," said the other guy and he took a knife and stabbed Sky 2 times (one on the side and the other on his ribs) while he wasn't looking. Sky knelt beside Bloom and then fell on the ground. It started to rain. Bloom was still fully naked and tried to shoot out the dragon fire to help both of them but suddenly some kind of different and longer dragon came out from her right hand. On her left hand came out the Dragon-Fire but on her left a rainbow dragon about 150 ft. long came out. The Fire-Dragon made a loud growl at the guys and scared the guys away while the rainbow dragon wrapped itself around Bloom and Sky to shelter them from the rain.

More chapters soon.

**Sorry I haven't been making updates but I was on vacation with no computer!! Anyways I'm writing another story too about Sky and Bloom again but it's a very different story. Also hope you read my other story too!!**


	3. Positive or Negative

I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE!!!!!!!!! BUT I WAS ABSENT FOR A LONG TIME BECAUSE OF A FAMILY EMERGENCY!!!!!!

Also, this chapter might be a tad too short.

Chapter 3: Positive or Negative

Sky started waking up with his side and ribs hurting like hell. He opened his eyes slowly without knowing that his vision would be blurry and saw a blurry picture of a girl with long fire-colored hair looking down on him.

"Wh…Where am I?" Sky weakly said.

Sky quickly rubbed his eyes and cleared his vision. He then stared at the girl who he knew the most. The girl was wearing a blue sheer nightgown.

"B…Bl…Bloom?" Sky said weakly.

"Hey…you're in my room in Sparx," Bloom replied, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…I am," Sky replied nervously, "How about you?"

"I'm fine!" Bloom said while blushing.

"That's good," Sky said softly.

There was a long silence.

"Oh! By the way, I called Layla and told her what happened," Bloom said nonchalantly, "She said that she'll be coming over to pick you up."

"Oh, okay!" Sky said while looking around the room, "So…this is your room in the palace, huh? It's pretty big! I thought that Sparx was…you know…in ruins!"

"Oh! I-It was…before! But I never got to tell you that I actually found my parents & my sister just a few months ago. We all helped out and used our powers to rebuilt Sparx and here it is now! We also saved some lost Sparxians and we're all helping to try and find more lost Sparxians," Bloom explained.

"Really? That's great news! When did you find them?" Sky asked getting interested.

Bloom down on the floor and replied, "Just…three months ago."

Sky also looked at the floor and they both remembered the horrible and ugly break-up they had.

"Well…how long do you think it'll take for Layla to get here?" Sky asked with a weird smirk.

"I don't know. She said that she was going to use her leva-bike to get here," Bloom informed.

"If she's going to use her leva-bike to get here then that would take like 3 hours!" Sky complained and stood up but then fell.

Bloom quickly helped Sky to stand and laid him on the bed again.

"You should just stay in bed. Your ribs and side were stabbed when you were helping me……..th…thank you for…helping me," Bloom thanked.

"Hey, I'm a hero! It's my job," Sky joked.

Bloom smiled and blushed at the same time without knowing that Sky noticed it.

"_Her smile! I forgot that it was beautiful and cheerful!" Sky said in his mind, "Wait a minute! Did she gain some pounds? She looks chubby."_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Madam Bloom, the doctor has arrived. You must come for your appointment," a voice from the door said.

"Oh, I'll be out in a second!" Bloom said back, "Here you go, Sky. Just drink this tea and rest here for a while."

Bloom handed him a cup of herbal Sparxian tea.

"Thank you," Sky thanked as he took the cup.

"I'll be back in just a few minutes, okay?" Bloom assured and left out the door.

{Guest Room}

"So Princess Bloom, when did you…you know," the doctor asked.

"Oh! Well…I guess…just three months ago," Bloom replied.

"Hmmm…well it's a good thing you called for this appointment," the doctor said, "Well, let's start the examination and start the tests already."

"Thank you," Bloom thanked as she laid down on her bed.

The doctor was checking every part of her body especially her stomach.

"You're very healthy, but you need to rest for some time now," the doctor informed, "Now, let's start test."

Bloom stood from her bed and sat on a chair. The doctor started to take her blood samples, check her urine, and ran more tests.

After a few more minutes or so, the test was finally over.

"Well, the results would come in about a week. I'll come back in a week. Good day to you Princess," the doctor said and left.

Bloom sat on her chair silently and tried to relax.

"Maybe I should tell Sky," Bloom whispered to herself.

Bloom quickly ran out to the hallway and made her way to her bedroom. She slowly opened the door and found a maid cleaning up there.

"Excuse me. Where is Prince Sky?" Bloom asked.

"Oh, madam! Prince Sky went downstairs for something," the maid responded.

"Thank you," Bloom thanked and quickly ran out the door.

Bloom quickly ran as fast as she could but kept her pace. When she finally reached the last floor, she found Sky waiting out at the gate.

"Sky," Bloom whispered as she slowly walked towards him.

When Bloom was half way there, Layla came and hugged Sky!

"Sky! You're okay!" Layla squealed then glared at Bloom, "What did that bitch do to you, sweetie?"

Sky turned around to find Bloom shocked and frowning.

"Oh…Bloom. She…uhhh…she just…took care of me!" Sky tried to explain.

Layla kept glaring at Bloom while Sky just kept staring at Bloom.

"Is there something you wanted?" Sky asked Bloom.

"Oh…not really. I just…I just wanted to know where you were," Bloom lied, "Well, go on ahead. Go and return back to Magix."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Sky asked.

Layla felt angry at that comment.

"Oh no! I'll just be resting and relaxing here in Sparx," Bloom said.

"You're staying here the whole summer?" Sky asked surprised.

"Yeah. It's okay since we already finished school, right?" Bloom replied.

"Oh…yeah. Well, me and Layla will just be at Tides to confirm and plan our marriage and the alliance of our planets," Sky informed.

"Then let's go, Sky!" Layla shouted and she dragged Sky to her leva-bike and they flew away.

Bloom watched them fly away and she then looked down on the ground.

"I couldn't tell him," Bloom whispered in great depression and agony, "I shouldn't tell him."

Bloom went back to her palace and rested in her bedroom again.

One week later…

"Princess, are you ready for the results?" the doctor reassured.

Bloom silently nodded, "Yes."

The doctor slowly took out the papers telling the results out of his bag and handed it to Bloom. With that, the doctor left.

Bloom just blankly stared at the papers, which sat on her desk. She was scared to know what truth lies in those papers and if she was positive or negative. She slowly bent over and reached for the papers.

She slowly began to read:

"**Pregnancy Test.**

**Patient: **Princess Bloom of Sparx.

**Test taken on the 15****th**** of May."**

Tears started to form on her eyes and the tense was almost killing her. She slowly started to read more of the papers and finally reached the paper that told the answer and the truth.

She slowly read:

"**Pregnancy Test Results:**

**The tests were examined and checked more than 5 times. So, rest assured that this answer is the exact truth.**

**Princess Bloom of Sparx is tested and found…"**

**Dun, dun, dun!!! Sorry for the really short chapter! Updates would be made really soon! Anyways, is Bloom Positive or Negative? What do you think? Find out the real answer in the next chapter!**


End file.
